Suzy
Perfil thumb|250px|Suzy *'Nombre: '수지 / Suzy *'Nombre real:' 배수지 / Bae Su Ji *'Apodos:' Nation's First Love, CF Queen. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Bailarina y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Sobre Suzy Suzy nació en el distrito de Buk, Kwangju, Corea del Sur, el 10 de octubre de 1994, sus padres son Bae Wan Young y Jeong Hyun Sook. Ella tiene una hermana mayor, Su Bin, y un hermano menor, Sang Moon. Asistió a la Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl. Antes de debutar, ella era un modelo de tiendas de compras en línea. En 2009, audicionó para Superstar K y logró llegar a la ronda preliminar, pero finalmente fue eliminada. Sin embargo, llamó la atención de un trabajador de JYP Entertainment y pronto se convirtió en aprendiz. Después de entrenar durante un año, fue emparejada con sus compañeras Fei y Jia. Después de la adición de Min en el grupo, las cuatro se prepararon para debutar como Miss A. '''2010: Debut con Miss A' En marzo de 2010, Suzy se unió a Fei y Jia para formar el grupo Miss A. El trío comenzó sus primeras promociones oficiales en China como grupo al fimar contrato con el grupo Samsung Electronics en China. El grupo lanzó una canción utilizada para el comercial llamado "Love Again" para el Samsung Beat Festival. La canción fue escrita por el compositor coreano Super Changddai, y el vídeo musical fue dirigido por Hong Won Ki. Al grupo se unió más tarde a una cuarta miembro, Min. El grupo de chicas de cuatro integrantes finalmente hizo su debut en julio de 2010 de la mano de de JYP Entertainment, con el single "Bad Girl Good Girl", promocionaron exitosamente durante siete semanas. Actividades en solitario En octubre, Suzy se convirtió en el presentadora de MBC Show! Music Core junto a Minho y Onew de SHINee, y Jiyeon, de T-ara. Suzy más tarde presentó otros shows como Inkigayo y M! Countdown. Desde entonces, Suzy continúa presentando muchos eventos, desde shows musicales hasta importantes ceremonias de premiación. 2011: Debut como Actriz Además de sus actividades grupales con Miss A, Suzy también se aventuró a la actuación. Hizo su debut como actriz en el drama de la escuela secundaria Dream High, que se emitió en KBS desde el 3 de enero hasta el 28 de febrero. El drama fue un éxito local, ganando altas calificaciones de audiencia durante su transmisión de dos meses, y también ganó popularidad en otros países. En los KBS Drama Awards, Suzy ganó el premio a la Mejor Nueva Actriz así como el premio a la Mejor Pareja con su co protagonista Kim Soo Hyun. 2012: Debut en la pantalla grande Suzy hizo su debut cinematográfico en la película Architecture 101, interpretando la versión más joven de la protagonista femenina. Esta fue una de las diez películas más vistas en Corea en el primer trimestre de 2012, rompió un nuevo récord de taquilla para melodramas coreanos. El mismo año, Suzy obtuvo un papel secundario en el drama de KBS Big, escrito por las hermanas Hong, junto a Gong Yoo y Lee Min Jung. 2013: Aumento de su popularidad En 2013, protagonizó el drama histórico de acción de artes marciales de fusión, Gu Family Book junto a Lee Seung Gi. Recibió el reconocimiento de actuación en los MBC Drama Awards, ganando el premio a la excelencia y en el Seoul International Drama Awards, ganando el premio a la Mejor Actriz. También participó en el programa de variedades Healing Camp, convirtiéndose en la invitada más joven del programa. 2014: Año de hiatus de Miss A Durante este año, Suzy ganó su apodo de "La reina de los comerciales", por sus numerosas apariciones en publicidad. En mayo de 2014, Suzy fue reclutada para la película The Sound of a Flower como Jin Chae Sun, la primera cantante femenina de Pansori de Corea. Para prepararse para el papel, Suzy recibió capacitación en Pansori durante un año. 2015: Regreso de Miss A A comienzos de año, un comeback para Miss A fue revelado para ser realizado en el primer semestre del año. "Colors" fue liberado a finales de marzo. En "Only You", la canción principal, Suzy juega un papel importante siendo el centro la mayor parte del tiempo en la coreografía. Ese mismo año, Suzy colaboró con el cantante y actor taiwanés Show Luo en el single "Together In Love", presentado en su álbum Reality Show. Además, finalmente se estrenó The Sound of a Flower, en el mes de noviembre. 2016 En enero de 2016, Suzy lanzó un sencillo digital titulado "Dream" junto a Baekhyun de EXO. La canción debutó en el número uno en la lista digital semanal de Gaon y procedió a ganar el premio "Mejor colaboración" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. Luego protagonizó el drama melodromántico Uncontrollably Fond con Kim Woo Bin. Suzy lanzó dos OST para el drama, incluida una canción compuesta por ella misma. En septiembre de 2016, se exhibió la figura de cera de Suzy en Madame Tussauds en Hong Kong, siendo la primera celebridad femenina coreana en recibir una cera de sí misma en Madame Tussauds. 2017: Debut en solitario A principios de 2017, Suzy hizo su debut como solista con el álbum titulado Yes? No?. Su single de prelanzamiento, "Pretend", fue lanzado el 17 de enero y logró un all-kill en las listas de música. En febrero de 2017, Suzy lanzó un dúo con el cantante Park Won, titulado "Don't Wait for Your Love". Suzy luego regresó a la televisión, junto a Lee Jong Suk en el drama While You Were Sleeping, que se estrenó en septiembre de 2017. Este drama sirve como la segunda colaboración entre Suzy y la escritora de guiones Park Hye Ryun después de trabajar juntas en el exitoso drama de 2011, Dream High. 2018: Primer comeback como solista El 4 de enero de 2018, Suzy anunció la fecha de su primer comeback. Esto marca el primer regreso de Suzy en aproximadamente un año, después de su primer mini álbum Yes? No?. Su nuevo mini álbum contendrá una variedad de géneros de canciones, y se realizaron un total de 4 MV para su regreso. JYP Entertainment también confirmó que los MVs de Suzy fueron filmados en Los Ángeles como se informó anteriormente, y que regresó a Corea después de completar su filmación el pasado 1 de enero. Dramas *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2014) cameo *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Human Casino (KBS,2011) cameo *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''I Wanna Say To You'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''I Love You Boy'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''When It's Good'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Ring My Bell'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Why Am I Like This'' tema para The Time We Were Not In Love (2015) *''Don't Forget Me'' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''I Still Love You'' tema para Big (2012) *''You're My Star'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) *''So Many Tears'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Winter Child'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (2011) Películas *Real (2017) cameo *The Sound of a Flower (2015) *Architecture 101 (2011) Programas de TV *Off the REC. Suzy (2016) *Happy Together 3 MC Featured Feature (KBS2, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2013) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) *Music Bank in Istanbul (2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *M! Countdown Hello Japan (Mnet, 2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) *M!Countdown (Mnet, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 55 *Invincible Youth Season 2 (2011) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *Section TV (MBC, 2011) *Happy Together 3 Dream High Special (2010) *Show! Music Core - Host (2010) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC Especial junto a Jung Yong Hwa (CNBlue ) y Jo Kwon(2AM) Videos Musicales *Son Ho Young - Pretty But Hateful (2011) Anuncios *Lancôme (2017) *Fendi (2017) *Chum Churum (2016-2017) *Guess (2016-2017) *Alba Heaven (2016) *Didier Dubot (2016-2017) *Carin (2016-2017) *Lenovo PHAB Plus (2015) *Hi-Mart (2015-2016) *BBQ Chicken (2015) *Beanpole (2015-2017) *NESCAFE (2014-2016) *SS SHINY (2014-2015) *Lilian (2014-2015) *INTEROJO (2014-2015) *Gwangju Summer Universiade (2014) *Punky Planet (2014) *Cartier (2014) *Sprite (2014) *On: The Body (2013-2015) *The Face Shop (2013-2017) *TMON (2013-2014) *Urive Car Black Box (2013-2014) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (2013-2014) (junto a miss A) *Vita500 (2013-2017) *Swarovski (2013-2015) *Crossfire (2013-2014) (junto a miss A) *Beksul Tagatose (2013-2014) *Good Downloader (2013) *SK Telecom Samsung Galaxy Pop (2013) *Nongshim Sumi Chip (2012-2014) *Roem (2012-2015) *Domino's Pizza (2012-2014) (junto a Jung Il Woo) *Beanpole (2012-2017) *Canon Camera (2012-2013) *Smart Uniform (2012-2013) *Super Mario Bros. 2 TVCM (2012) *Nexon Sudden Attack (2012) *Reebok (2012) *Caribbean Bay (2012) *Denmark Drinking Yogurt (2012) *Teens Nature (2012) *Saving Energy (2012) *Si Lolita (2011) *Korean Tourism Org. (2011-2013) (junto a miss A) *Edwin (2011) (junto a miss A) *LesMore (2010-2011) (junto a miss A) *Freestyle Football (2010) (junto a miss A) *Ani Place (2010) (junto a miss A) *Samsung Anycall (2010) (junto a miss A) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones *Show Luo - Together In Love (feat. Suzy) (2015) *Suzy & Bernard Park - Farewell Under The Sun (2014) *B1A4 - I Won't Do Bad Things (Narr. Suzy) (2012) *JJ Project - Before This Song Ends (feat. Suzy) (2012) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' miss A (2010-2017) **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae. *'Educación: ' **Mudeung Elementary School. **Jeonnam Girls' High School. **Seoul Performing Arts High School (Transferida) (Graduada) *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano y hermana mayores. *'Color favorito:' Rosa. *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 10 meses. *'Mascota: un perro maltés llamado Damon. *En 2009 se presentó a la audición para el programa de Mnet "Superstar K", si bien no pasó la audición gracias a esto pudo obtener una audición en JYP Entertainment para convertirse en trainee. El hecho de que fue alcanzada por el staff de JYP después de ir al baño en una audición para “Superstar K”, es una famosa anécdota. *Se convirtió en la primera celebridad femenina en ganar 3 premios en diferentes ámbitos del espectáculo: Música, Actuación en Drama y Actuación en Cine. *El 24 de Diciembre de 2012 hubo una fuerte controversia con un miembro de Ilbey de 25 años el cual publicó una imagen en un acto de acoso sexual en una publicidad de Suzy como modelo (en ese entonces tenía 18 años) y publicó mensajes insultantes, como un seudónimo, a Suzy en Twitter. JYP dijo que después de un día después del incidente, que se harían formalmente a las investigaciones legales. Después de eso , el acusado fue a la oficina de JYP con su madre todos los días durante dos meses y pidió perdón, y después de que reflexionó, tomó los cargos. Un caso similar se repitió en julio de 2013 con un estudiante de secundaria que publicó fotografías con connotaciones sexuales hacia varias celebridades incluyendo Suzy, por lo que fue arrestado. En enero de 2014, se descubrió que el acusado de la primera controversia murió en marzo del mismo año. Después de que este hecho fue anunciado, malos comentarios hacia Suzy relacionados fueron enviados a la oficina del fiscal de la República de Corea. JYP Entertainment anunció que tomaría procedimientos legales en el equipo jurídico interno. Se supo que las calumnias fueron de una trabajadora de oficina de 30 años, y su razón de hacer mal era porque ella estaba celosa porque su marido era admirador de Suzy. *En Julio de 2014 Suzy estuvo implicada en una controversia de supuesto acoso sexual mientras trabajaba como modelo de sprite en el Water Festival celebrado en Yonsei, Shinchon. En un video aficionado se podía ver como supuestamente el director que estaba de pie junto a ella intencionalmente tocaba sus piernas por detrás, tanto el implicado como los funcionarios del evento explicaron que nunca había pasado tal cosa, y unos días más tarde, un vídeo desde otro ángulo se mostró a los medios donde claramente se demostró que sólo fue un malentendido causado por el ángulo del primer vídeo. *Suzy ha donado a muchas otras organizaciones sin fines de lucro: **Desde su debut a donado a un hospital de Gwangju Jeonnam el cual tiene una fundación para reunir fondos para investigar y la práctica de compartir la vida de cáncer infantil y pacientes con leucemia. La fundación informó que la donación es de 10 millones de won anualmente a través de la sede de la región. **En Septiembre del 2013 Suzy donó 50 millones de won (48 000 USD) para actividades de ayuda para las victimas de Sewol, esta donación fue silenciosa por lo que ni la empresa sabía de esta donación. También donó anteriormente 5 millones de won y 100 cajas de Sunmi Chip para pacientes del cáncer a través de la organización 'Life Share Practice'. **En abril de 2014, donó 50 millones de won a la sede de Gwangju Jeonnam para la fundación de las víctimas de la Tragedia Soweul. Donó de forma anónima sin notificar a JYP, por lo que las noticias de donación salieron más tarde. **En abril de 2015 se hizo pública una donación de 100 millones de won durante cinco años para la Sociedad de Donantes de Donantes Mayores. **en 2015, fue reconocida como la miembro número 791 de la Community Chest of Korea’s Honor Society, compuesta por aquellos que han donado más de 100 millones de wones a la organización. **En Agosto de 2016, donó 500 millones de KRW para el bienestar de los niños en edad preescolar. **En Marzo de 2017, se descubrió que habría donado 100 millones de won a Life Share. *El 15 de Febrero del 2015, el Tribunal Central de Seúl falló en contra de Suzy en una demanda que interpuso para reclamar derechos de publicidad contra una página online de compras que usaba su nombre e imagen en promociones sin su permiso para vender “gorros de Suzy”. El tribunal proporcionó los siguientes fundamentos de su sentencia: “Los derechos para controlar el uso comercial del nombre y la imagen de Suzy se incluyen en el derecho del nombre de uno y el derecho de la imagen de uno, así que no hay reconocimiento al derecho a la publicidad independiente”. Además: “No hay suficientes evidencias para probar que como resultado del infringimiento de los derechos de su imagen y nombre no pudiera firmar nuevos contratos o finalizar los existentes, y desestimamos su reclamación por daños y perjuicios porque no hay evidencia de que haya incurrido en pérdidas financieras”. Poco después de que el tribunal desestimara su caso, Suzy presentó un recurso el 24 de febrero. *En Marzo del 2015, un reporte exclusivo de Dispatch declaró que Suzy y el actor Lee Min Ho supuestamente estaban saliendo, mostrándolos a los dos juntos en Londres. El 22 de marzo fue confirmado por ambas agencias que mantenían una relación. A pesar de los continuos rumores sobre su ruptura, las dos partes los han negado constantemente, y la pareja sigue adelante. *El 16 de Noviembre del 2017 se dió a conocer que Suzy y Lee Min Ho terminaron su relación después de casi 3 años, JYP Entertainment y MYM Entertainment confirmaron dicha noticia. * Cuando era aprendiz escribía los aspectos en que tenía que mejorar para poder lograr una meta. * En la lista de los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2017 hecha por TC Candler, Suzy se posicionó en el puesto #51. * Se posicionó en el puesto #1 en los 100 rostros más hermosos del K-Pop 2017 Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter *V LIVE *Fancafe Galería Suzy 2.png Suzy 3.jpg Suzy 6.jpg Suzy7.jpg Suzy8.jpg Suzy9.jpg Suzy10.jpg Suzy11.jpg Videografía '''Corea JY Park, Taecyeon, Wooyoung & Suzy - Classic|Classic Suzy - Wind Wind Wind|Wind Wind Wind Suzy, BAEKHYUN - Dream|Dream Suzy - Yes No Maybe|Yes No Maybe Suzy - Yes No Maybe (Special Clip)|Yes No Maybe (Special Clip) Park Won X Suzy - Don't Wait For Your Love|Don't Wait For Your Love China Show Lo & Suzy - Together in Love|Together in Love Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:JYP Entertainment